songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
USC 110
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 46 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Dan Balan "Allegro ventigo" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Viña del Mar 109 Chisinau 111 ► }}Universong 110 was the one hundred and tenth edition of the Universong Contest, that was held between the 12th May and the 1st June in the city of Segovia, Castille and Leon, Spain. This is the third Universong Contest staged in Spain, and the first in twenty editions, and was held after the winning of Blas Cantó, with the song "Él no soy yo" on the previous edition in Viña del Mar, Chile. As every ten editions, the Universong Contest is engaged in a special edition. After a week of brainstorming, a poll was conducted among four different options. And the winner was "Disco" edition, which was chosen over the other three options: Pictures, Junior Universong Contest and Pride Edition. The elegibility criteria were: uptempo entries, dance songs, latin music salsa, merengue, pop-latin, cumbia, valzer, tango, folk dance and all that can be linked to a way to dance. The rest of the rules were still inforced. A record was broken this edition, since Moldova had to wait 88 editions to score another winning. Dan Balan became the second winner ever from the Romanian-speaking republic, thanks to the song "Allegro ventigo". Moldova obtained 166 points and five sets of 12 points (namely, from Andorra, Chile, Colombia, Luxembourg and Uruguay). The difference between the winner and the runner-up was of 11 points, which is the same difference of the runner-up and the third and fourth places. Indeed, the runner-up was Norway, with the song "Remind me to forget", by Kygo ft. Miguel, which collected a total of 155 points, and three sets of maximum points (from Monaco, Russia and The Netherlands). In the case of the third and fourth places, they went to the songs of Sweden and Monaco. Even though, the tie-breaker rules confered the third place to the entry "Bia beraghsim" by Mahan Moin (who was bidding to establish herself as the first triple Champion ever), since it was voted for 19 countries, two more than the eventual fourth place, Nassi, with the song "La vie est belle". Also, both songs received the same amount of maximum points, with five each (Sweden received maximum points from Bulgaria, Canada, Ecuador, Italy and Japan; while Monaco received from Denmark, Germany, Israel, South Africa and USA). The top 5 was completed by Russia. = About the city Segovia (/sɪˈɡoʊviə/; Spanish pronunciation: seˈɣoβja1) is a city in the autonomous region of Castile and León, Spain. The city is famous for its historical buildings and for three main landmarks: its magnificent Roman aqueduct, its cathedral, one of the last Gothic temples to be built in Europe, and the castle, which was an influence for Walt Disney's Cinderella Castle. The city center of Segovia was declared World Heritage by the Unesco in 1985. It is the capital of Province of Segovia. Segovia is located on the plains of Old Castile, near Valladolid and the Spanish capital, Madrid. Segovia is one of nine provinces that make up the autonomous region of Castile and León. Burgos and Valladolid lie to the north, Ávila to the west, Madrid to the south, and Soria to the east. The altitude of the province varies from 750 metres (2,461 feet) in the extreme northwest to a maximum of 2,430 m (7,972 ft) at Peñalara peak in the Sierra de Guadarrama. The town lies on the main route of the Camino de Santiago de Madrid. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Returning Artists Special Awards Bartek Award Non-English Award hph01 Award Champions Edition 101-110 As every ten editions, the Universong Contest chooses the Champion of Champions of the previous 10 editions. The difference with previous editions, is that the vote is free: All the members of the USC group are free to vote if desired. Category:Universong Contest